Logic
by tetsusaiga-chick
Summary: In a twist of fate a spunky,young,gothic girl finds herself back in time with three handsome demons fighting for her. Follow their quest for the legendary moonstone spawn of shikon jewel.
1. Where am i?

Disclaimer: Im as innocent and Miroku in a room full of women. Ok, bad example, but I don't own nothin!  
  
QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE:The character 'Leigha' in this story kinda takes the place of Kagome.  
  
I fell to the hard ground, feeling the soft grass tickle my face. I slowly got to my feet, and I recognized nothing. This is the point where I started freaking out. I paced around in little circles.  
  
"Ok, don't panic," I said aloud. "My name is Leigha Riverr, I'm fourteen years old, I'm from Tokyo, my birthday is October 31st 1989, today's date is May/14/2004 , I have 2 tatoos and 12 piercing, my hamster's name is Nicomis, the last thing I remember is jumping into my well to see if I could find Samara, and I have no clue where the hell I am!" I talked to myself to keep my sanity.  
  
"Where the hell am I!?" I screamed, dropping to the ground. My dark purple, waist length hair pooled around my legs as I cried.  
  
I sat in that same spot, crying my eyes out for about twenty minnutes untill I heard someone approaching. I lifted my head up to see the most peculiar man standing in front of me. He had long silver hair and light amber eyes. He had a cresent moon on his forehead a stripes under his eyes. I stood up. He was still a grood foot, foot and a half above me, being only a shot 5'2" that was to be expected. He wore a kimono, which hadn't been worn for quite some time. I saw a man comming up behind him with dark hair and purple eyes, also wearing a kimono, now that was just too damn strange. Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I swear I saw transparent snakes float around my legs, now I knew I was insane. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore, the ground began to spin and I fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
I woke up in a large, deep red room. My head hurt and I could hardly sit up. I heard the door unlatch and in walked the tall, silver haired man from earlier. He sat on the bed next to me and stared into my dark gray eyes. His face was emotionless, if it weren't for his vibrant eyes I would've thought he was dead. I sat there, waiting for him to talk, the silence was unbearable.  
  
"What is your name?" he spoke at last.  
  
"Leigha," I answered as the dark haired man and a tall brunet walked in the door.  
  
"I am Sesshomaru," he responded, "This is Naraku," he said indicating the dark haired man, "And this is Kagura." he pointed to the brunet.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
  
"Well you are in my castle," Sessomaru answered.  
  
"Yeah but, where am I?" I asked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Naraku. Naraku shrugged and said,"Tokyo."  
  
"This can't be Tokyo! I live in Tokyo, there are tall buildings and many cars and....and....more people!" I yelled.  
  
"Cars?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Yeah.....like the vroom vroom kind," i responded.  
  
"I am unaware of these cars you speak of," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What? Are you Omish?" I asked.  
  
"What is Omish?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Peculiar," I responded, "So how long was I out for?"  
  
"I'd say about two days," Sesshomaru responded.  
  
"Really? What's the date?" I asked.  
  
Kagura stepped forward toward my bed and said, "June 12, 1504."  
  
"What?!" I screamed.  
  
"I said the date today is June 12th 1504." Kagura repeated.  
  
I looked at Sesshomaru and Naraku, they nodded their heads, and I fainted.  
  
-----


	2. He's staying with me!

-----  
  
"Leigha! Leigha! Please wake up!" I woke up the Sesshomaru shaking me and screaming my name.  
  
I groaned a little and Sesshomaru helped me sit up. I leaned against him, my head pounding.  
  
"How did I get here?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru questioned me.  
  
"Well, when I left this morning it was 2004, now its 1504. Normal people don't just tranport back five-hundred years."  
  
"You are from the future?"  
  
"Yes, I am. And I don't know how I got here, the last thing I remember was jumping into my well......"  
  
"You're well? That's it!" Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"What's it?"I asked.  
  
"The well, it must have brought you here. Well, since you have nowhere else to go, you can stay here, if you want," Sesshomaru laid me back down on the bed."Get some sleep, you've had a rough couple of days. I will come to you in the morning."  
  
Sesshomaru got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Good night Sesshomaru," I said.  
  
"Good night," He replied as he walked out the door. I let my head fall onto the soft pillow below me and I was soon, once again, asleep.  
  
-------- The next morning I woke up to Sesshomaru standing next to my bed.  
  
"Good morning," he said.  
  
I groaned in response.  
  
"Not a morning person I presume?"  
  
"Not at all," I said pushing my face farther into my pillow.  
  
Sesshomaru went around to the many windows in the room and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight flow into the room.  
  
"So cruel!" I yelled, slowly getting up.  
  
"Yes, I know,"he replied,"There are clothse for you the the dresser over there.They are cordinated my color, Kagura has a bit of an obsession."  
  
I walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. Everything was neatly folded and seperated into colors from lightest to dark in each color imaginable. Talk about MAJOR o.c.d! Sesshomaru left the room so I could change. I picked a deep blue dress that touched the floor and flared and the arms. Yeah, I could definatly get used to this!  
  
I exited the room to where Sesshomaru was waiting for me as he brought me to a bathroom across the hall.  
  
"You will find everything in there that you will need," he said openeding the door.  
  
I walked inside and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I looked at the bathroom. A large bathtub full of different kinds of shampoos and soap lined the shelves around it, it was very modern for this time in history. I looked in some of the cupboards and drawers around the sink and found makeup.  
  
"Imagine that," I said to myself as I applied some black eyeliner.  
  
I left the room and once again followed Sesshomaru as he showed me around the castle.  
  
"This is my room," he showed me a room down the hall to mine. "Everyone else sleeps on the other side of the castle in the eastern wing. You won't be seeing them much. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."  
  
I looked around at the magnificent room he has. The windows were all stained glass the the walls and ceiling were the most beautiful color green! I was amazed.  
  
We left the room as he directed me to the dining hall. It was enormous!He motioned for me to sit, so I chose the spot at the very head of the table. Naraku, Kagura, and a light haired girl soon joined us.  
  
"Leigha, this is Kahnnah," Sesshomaru said motioning toward the light haired girl.  
  
They all sat down and soon many servants came to serve us.  
  
After breakfast Sesshomaru brought me back to my room. We stood on the balcony right outside my room that overlooked a vast garden a story below us. Sesshomaru told me about his awful brother Inuyasha who fought with him constantly. Inuyasha was known to have no regaurd for mankind and wished to kill anyone who lacked demon blood.  
  
"So, you're a demon?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but I am nothing like my brother," he replied.  
  
I looked back at the garden and saw a small animal in the corner, sleeping.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, pointing.  
  
"It looks like a young fox demon. I wonder what it's doing here," he replied.  
  
Without a second thought I lifted my dress up and jumped over the railing of the balcony. Instead of landing in the garden I landed in someone's arms. I looked up to see Sesshomaru's angry face looking down on me.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" he yelled.  
  
"Well....."I started, but found nothing good to say. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Just don't got jumping off anything anymore, ok?" He asked. I nodded.  
  
He put me down and I ran over to the small fox demon. I found him asleep. I poked him softly to wake him up. He rolled over and I saw his face. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen! He yawned and stretched and I fell in love! He looked up at me with the cutest little eyes and I melted!  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
He didn't answer, he just started shaking, looking up at me in fear.  
  
"My name is Leigha. What's yours?" I asked, trying to calm him down.  
  
"S..Sh...Shippou." he responded.  
  
"Oh, well, Shippou. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I have nowhere else to go," he looked at the ground.  
  
"You're an orphan?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
I picked Shippou up and carried him back to Sesshomaru.  
  
"He's staying with me," I said boldly. Walking back into the house. Sesshomaru just stood there, dumbfounded.


	3. What the hell?

I brought Shippou into the bathroom across from my room. I helped him fill the bathtub and pick out some nice soap for him to use. I showed him where everything was before leaving to go find something for him to wear. I searched every bedroom but couldn't find anything small enough to fit him. So I did the only logical thing, tore the whole house apart BEFORE asking Sesshomaru for help. What can I say, Im independent. All searches turned up negative. So I went to the man.  
  
"Help me," I whined.  
  
"With what?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Clothse!!!" I whined some more.  
  
"Wow, you're a whiner!" Sesshomaru retorted.  
  
"Yeah well, what can I say? I got skills."  
  
"Clothse for the fox demon?" He asked.  
  
"His name is Shippou, and yes," I answered.  
  
"Hold on, stay here and I'll bring them to you." Sesshomaru said walking away.  
  
"Just bring them to the bathroom across from my room, that's where Shippou is," I said. Sesshomaru nodded in response and took off down the hall.  
  
I turned around and walked back to my bedroom. 'I can't believe Sesshomaru is letting me stay here. He hardly even knows me. He has to be the kindest person I've ever known. Im so greatful for him, I don't know where I'd be if he hadn't shown up,' I said to myself.  
  
I pushed open the door to my room and looked around,"I'm never gonna get sick of this," I said aloud.  
  
I jumped on to my bed, staring at the ceiling. I miss my home, my bed, my family. Everything was great but, I was homesick. Tears started pooling in my eyes when I heard the door unlatch. I blinked the tears back and propped myself up on my elbow to look at the door. Shippou came walking in, all nice and clean. He slowly walked over to my and bowed down.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality. I will be going now," he said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the streets, why?" he answered.  
  
"Don't you want to stay here with us?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not too good at cooking, I can clean but I can't reach the high places. I don't think I'd be a good servant." he answered.  
  
"I don't want you here a servant, I want you as a friend, a family member. The truth is, we're a lot alike. I am away from my family too. I just thought that maybe, we could be eachother's family," I said.  
  
He made his way back to my bed and jumped up next to me. "Ya really mean it? You want to be my friend? My family?" He asked.  
  
I nodded and opened my arms. Shippou jumped into my embrace.  
  
Sesshomaru walked into the room and interupted our 'happy-happy hug-time'.  
  
"I have prepared a room down the hall for you Shippou," he said.  
  
"Thank you," he said and we both got off the bed.  
  
Sesshomaru lead us down the hall, the opposit direction of his room. He opened a door on the right side and walked in. There was a big comfy bed in the middle of a large, orange room. There was a small balcony in the back and a bathroom on the right. It was a bit smaller than my room but just the right size for a little boy like Shippou. Shippou leaped onto the bed, then ran into the bathroom, then sprinted out on to the balcony.  
  
"He sure seems to be having fun with this doesn't he," I mused.  
  
"Well that is to be expected. He's never had a real home, he's probabley never had anything to call his own, he's just excited," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
I smiled watching the playful little kitsune jump hapily on his bed.  
  
Just then Kagura came rushing through the door.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!" she yelled "Plese, come quick, it's them."  
  
She ran back out the door and into the hallway.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"My brother and his friends," he replied, "Stay here Leigha."  
  
I watched as Sesshomaru ran out the door and down the hall.  
  
"What's happening?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I don't know, but i'm going to find out. Come on," I said, picking Shippou up and running out the door and in the same direction Sesshomaru travled only minnutes prior.  
  
I came to a door, sealed closed with some magical barrier and two armed men stood gaurding it.  
  
"We were instructed to keep you safe, m'lady," one said to me bowing down.  
  
"Let me out there! I need to know what's going on!" I yelled trying to push my way out.  
  
"We have to keep you inside, m'lady," he replied.  
  
"Well screw that!" I yelled and pushed through them.  
  
I ran up to the door and touched the handle, it was searing hot. I foucused all my strenghth to my hand and tried to keep my mind on the pain. A bright light surrunded the door as it was torn from its hinges and thrown forward.  
  
I walked out onto the front lawn and saw what appeared to be demons fighting. I recognized Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagura and Kahnnah, but everyone else was new to me. I looked to the oposing side and saw what looked to be a younger version of Sesshomaru.  
  
"That must be Inuyasha," I said to Shippou, "What a hottie."  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at me as though he had heard me. That was when I saw the cute little ears on top of his head. Cute little dog ears.  
  
"Dog ears!" I groaned. "Super-sensative hearing dog ears! Oh god, he heard me."  
  
I watched as Inuyasha and his comrads delivered blows to Sesshoomaru's team. Suddenly Sesshomaru grabed Inuyasha by the throat and threw him toward me, still not realizing I was there. Inuyasha fell near my feet, barely conscious. I put Shippou down and fell to the ground. I put Inuyasha's head in my lap, trying to keep him conscious. After much shaking and urging, he awoke. His eyes locked on mine and I felt as though for just one minnute, I could see into the depths of his soul. We were both pulled out of our oblivion by Sesshomaru dashing toward us.  
  
"Leigha! Leigha get inside. Stay away from him! He's dangerous," He yelled.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, out of my lap.  
  
"I'm dangerous?! What about you, great taiyoukai of the western lands?" he yelled, pulling a large sword from it's sheath.  
  
It transformed right before my very eyes. I did the only logical thing I could think of, I screamed. I screamed loud! Inuyasha noticed this and turned around, his eyes looked slightly pained. That's when I realized, he'd never hurt me. I was safe with him.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to face Sesshomaru. "What kind of danger is she facing staying here with you? When it came to a dificult, deadly situation, would you actually even think of protecting her, or would you ditch her and save your ass?" Inuyasha's words hit me, hard. I awaited Sesshomaru's answer.  
  
"I would save Leigha," he answered. The look in his eyes wasn't convincing. I think he was just saying that because Inuyasha was there.  
  
I slowly stood up, taking Shippou into my arms again.  
  
"Face it Sesshomaru, she'd be better off with me," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why would she ever want to be with you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Stop talking about me! I'm right here, stop!" I yelled.  
  
"Ok then, Leigha. Would you rather stay with me, or go with Inuyasha?" he asked, boardly.


	4. Tough Decisions

I looked at Inuyasha, then back at Sesshomaru.

"I....I....I don't know," I whispered before taking off back into house.

"Well, I think her choice is clear," Sesshomaru said, walking back into the castle.

I ran down the hall but could hear Inuyasha's pained growl as him and his friends retreated. I brought Shippou back into his room before retreating to my own. I layed down on the bed and cried myself to sleeep.

I was awoken by a small hand shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Shippou standing next to my bed.

"Umm...Leigha. I had a bad dream.....and my room is all dark and scary....." he started.

"Come on up Shippou," I said, moving over to give him some more room.

Shippou climbed up into my bed and snuggled up against me.

"Shippou," I started, "Do you think I should have gone with Inuyasha?"

"Yes," he replied sleepily.

"Well what about Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"I saw the way you looked at Inuyasha. There was something there, you shouldn't be here," he replied before falling to sleep.

I pulled him closer and pulled the blankets up a little higher before going to sleep as well.

-------------

Inuyasha jumped up into a tree near the balcony outside my room. He jumped on to the balcony and slowly opened the door. He inched slowly over to my bed and sat down next to me. He put his hand to my face and that is when I slowly awoke from my sleep..My eyes fluttered open and locked on his deep amber ones.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to get you," he answered, "Will you come with me?"

I smiled and that was the only answer he needed. He grabbed my bag from the corner and handed it to be.

"What about Shippou?" I asked.

Inuyasha picked Shippou up and awoke him from his slumber. Inuyasha tucked him into his kimono and helped me on to his back.

"Where are we going Leigha?" Shippou asked.

"We are going with Inuyasha," I replied.

Shippou smiled, and so did I. I snuggled myself up against Inuyasha as he lept from tree to tree, rooftop to rooftop. I was deathly afraid of heights. Inuyasha landed and I still gripped on to him. He let Shippou out of his kimono and set me on a bed.

"You can open your eyes now. We've landed," he said to me.

I slowly blinked open my eyes. I never thought I'd be so happy to see the ground.

"This will be your room," he started, walking toward a door. "This door leads to my room, if you ever need anything just come to me. The bathroom is across the hall over here."

"Thank-you Inuyasha," I said shyly.

He smiled at me and walked into his bedroom.

"Looks like you'll be staying with me from now on Shippou," I said.

"I don't mind," he said and snuggled into the bed. I pulled the blankets over us and once again fell asleep.

--------

The next morning I awoke to sunlight streaming in through the windows. I could now see the bedroom in its entirity. The blood red walls were accented with black. Black bed, black carpet, black curtains. It was amazing! I heard a door slam from Inuyasha's room and yelling. I ran over to the door that connected my room to his and listened carefully, Shippou followed close behind me.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" I heard a woman scream, "Sesshomaru is going to come look for her and we will all pay the price for your foolishness!"

"He won't do anything," Inuyasha growled, "And even if he did, I can handle it."

"You think he won't care that you just came into his castle late at night and kidnapped this girl that he obviously has some kind of intrest in?!" she screamed.

'Sesshomaru? Intrested in me?' I thought to myself.

"I didn't kidnap her!" Inuyasha screamed. "She wanted to come with me!"

"And what are you doing putting her in that bedroom? That room is supposed to be for the lady of the house! Did you guys get married on your way over here too?!" the woman yelled.

"It was a spare room," Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha! There are thirty other spare rooms in this place! You expect me to believe that you couldn't chose any of the other ones?!" she yelled.

"She has a point Inuyasha," I heard a man say. "Why did you pick that room?"

"I just wanted to keep her close to me," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, look at you! You haven't even known this girl for a full day and you're obviously already in love with her!" the woman yelled.

I gasped and walked away from the door. I didn't want to hear anymore. Shippou followed me back to the bed.

"Do you think I did the right thing Shippou?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I think things will be much better here than it could ever be with Sesshomaru."

"I hope you're right Shippou."

The door swung open and in walked a man with short dark brown hair and black and purple robes.

"Hello Leigha," the man said, "I am Miroku. I was sent to bring you to the dining hall. Inuyasha and the others meet us down there shortly. Please come with me."

I had seen the lecherous smile on his face. That's when I realized that Inuyasha would be the only one here I could trust. Miroku took a step toward me, his hand extended.

"No," I said.

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"I won't go with you," I answered, backing away from him.

"I see," Miroku said, walking toward the door.

Miroku opened the door and glanced back at me before leaving. I sat down on the bed with Shippou in my lap.

"I have a bad feeling about him Shippou," I said.

"Me too. Do you think we will be able to trust anyone?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied staring out the window, tears streaming down my face.

-------

Miroku entered the training gym where Inuyasha was.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"Yeah Miroku!?" Inuyasha replied from behind some weights.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha.

"She won't come with me," Miroku said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"She won't go anywhere with me. She acted like she was afraid of me."

Inuyasha set down the weights and walked into the showers. He rinsed off, got changed and rushed to Leigha's room.

-------------

Inuyasha rushed into my room and sat on the floor next to me. He lifted my head out of my hands and saw my tear streaked face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I jumped onto him and wrapped my arms around him. Holding on for dear life.

We just sat like that for hours. He rocked slowly back and forth trying to comfort me. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

------------

I slowly eased out of my slumber and opened my eyes to see Inuyasha laying next to me pushing the long purple hair out of my face. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Feeling better?" he asked me.

"Much," I answered.

"Want to tell me what was wrong?" he asked.

"I just got a weird feeling about Miroku, like I couldn't trust him." I answered.

"I'd never let anyone harm you Leigha. I'll always protect you," he whispered, pulling me back into his embrace.

I felt so safe and protected when he was around. I knew he would never let anything bad happen to me. I could tell from the moment I met him.

Miroku walked in a few moments laters, starteling me. I watched him carefully as he walked in. I gripped Inuyasha's kimono as tight as I could, never letting go. Inuyasha stood slowly, taking my hand in his own letting me do the same. I tried to stand behind him, but he pulled me up front, putting his arm possesivly around my waist.

"Yes, Miroku?" he asked.

"We have just located the last piece of the moonstone, Inuyasha," he answered.

Inuyasha's face lit up. He took a step to the side to leave and I tightened my grip on his arm. He turned to face me with concern in his eyes.

"Don't leave me, please, take me with," I said.

He smiled and said,"I never would have thought of leaving you here."

He put his arm around my waist and walked me to a room at the end of the hall.

"This is my den," Inuyasha whispered into my ear, as Miroku opened the door.

Miroku sat down a circle table next to a woman holding a cat. Inuyasha sat next to him, and I sat next to Inuyasha.

"Leigha, this is Sango," Inuyasha stated. I reconginized her as the yelling woman from earlier this morning.

"Yes, and this is Kirara," she said, indicating a small demon cat sitting in her lap.

"Well, where's the last piece of the moonstone?" Inuyasha asked.

"What a moonstone?" I asked.

"Its a stone that can grant anything you wish. I can be used for good, or evil. Anything you want it will give it to you. But it can only be used for one wish, and then, it dissappears. The demon leaders of our land split it in to four pieces, and each leader got a piece. We are trying to collect the pieces." Inuyasha replied.

"Demon leaders?" I asked.

"They control all the demons in their land. There are four of them. One is the North, East, South, and West." Inuyasha answered.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Well, the demon leader of the north is Hiten and Monten, the TunderBrothers. The East belongs to Jaken, Rin, Ah, and Um. The South belongs to Totousai and Myouga. The west used to belong to an old priest named Jiichan, but since he died its been an ongoing battle for the title." Inuyasha answered.

"Well the battle is over now, Inuyasha. There is a new leader of the Western lands." Miroku said.

"Who?" I asked.

Miroku turned toward the fax machine wich was extremly modern for this time and read each name as it printed slowly on a piece of paper.

"Lets see here.Kagura.............Kahnnah..................Naraku...........and......." Miroku started.

"Sesshomaru," I gasped.

".........and S-S-S-esshomaru," Miroku choked.

Everyone gasped and looked at me.

-----------------


	5. Why do I feel this way

"What?" I asked.

"Did....did you know?" Sango asked, bewildered.

"Hell no!" I said.

"Listen Leigha, you need to think really hard. Did Sesshomaru ever mention anything about the moonstone?" Miroku asked.

I felt their stares burning into me and Miroku kept comming closer and closer , inch by inch, and I freaked out. I shut down. I was shaking, that's the only thing I cuold do was shake. Inuyasha obviulsy noticed because she gripped my hand for support. I suddenly felt calm. Like all my worries were gone. I felt so protected with Inuyasha near.

"I never heard anything, I swear," I resoned.

They all seemed to believe me because they looked away, dissappointed that they weren't any closer to getting the stone.

Miroku sighed heavily and walked out the door. Sango followed with Kirara in her hands. Inuyasha got up and pulled me along with him. I girpped onto his hand as he lead me down the hallway into his room. He brought me to the large balcony over looking a nice pond below. He walked over to the edge and sat down against the railing. I sat down next to him.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Why do you want the moonstone?"

Inuyasha draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"We want to have power over all the land. West, East, South, North, all of it," he answered.

"World domination," I said looking into his eyes.

"World domination," he repeated, smiling.

We just sat there for a minnute. Not saying anything, just enjoying being near eachother. Suddenly Inuyasha stood up.

"I'll be right back," he said walking back inside.

Shippou heard him close the door and came out looking for me.

I smiled at him as he walked in.

"I've been looking for you," he said, sitting down next to me. I scooped him up into my lap. "Are you okay, Leigha?"

"I'm just stressed is all," I answered sighing.

"Because of the moonstone?" Shippou asked.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Miroku filled me in when he came looking for you," he replied.

"Well, I'm kinda glad he didn't find me," I mused.

Shippou laughed and Inuyasha came back outside. He carried a large tray which he set down next to me before sitting down himself. He handed me a bowl of ramen and took one himself, then gave Shippou a plate full of riceballs.

"I figured you'd find her sooner or later," he said smiling as he handed the plate to Shippou.

I ate my ramen silently. As did Inuyasha. As did Shippou as he made a mess of his riceballs. Inuyasha left again to clean the dishes and came back in his pajamas. He wore loose fitting black pants and a tight red tanktop. He took my hand and led me back to my room as Shippou followed close behind.Inuyasha escorted Shippou back to his room while I changed. I peeled off my camoflauge tanktop and my loose black jeans. I looked in the dresser to find some pajamas, but they were all so girly. So I decided to put on the least frilly ones. They were all dresses, wich didn't make me happy, but I survived out in an emerald green, above the knee, silk, stringy strap, pajama dress. Shippou came walking in moments later. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Woah," he started,"You're pretty."

"Thank-you Shippou," I said shyly. No one had ever refered to me as pretty before. I always thought I was ugly, and so had everyone else. I lived most of my life as an outsider. I never fit in. I was never 'pretty'.

"Inuyasha is waiting for you on the balcony," Shippou said.

I picked him up and walked into Inuyasha's room. I walked closer to the balcony door and saw Inuyasha looking out at the stars with his back to me. I opened the door and stepped out as he turned around. His eyes widened in shock. I self-counsciously took a few steps forward.

"I know, I look ridiculous," I said shyly, a small blush spreading over my face.

"No," he said, "You look beautiful."

I smiled as he took my hand and brought me over to the railing.

"It's a nice change from all the black you wear. You should start dressing like a girl," he said as he gazed up at the stars.

I playfully hit him on the shoulder, laughing. He smiled at me and looked back up at the stars. We stood there for a while before my feet got tired. Shippou was already asleep on the ground, so I dropped to the goround and laid on my back to continue my star gazing. Inuyasha joined my on the ground, pulling me closer. I still blushed everytime he did that, I had never been that close to anyone before, let alone a boy.I sighed a closed my eyes before falling asleep.

--------------

The next morning I woke up in my bed.

'Inuyasha must have carried me in,' I half-thought. (It was too early to be fully thinking.)

I rolled over onto my side and felt Shippou stirring next to me. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer. My eyelids slowly sank lower and lower. Lower and lower, lower and then I heard a loud bang outside. I sprang from my bed, scooping Shippou up in the process. Running out the door and into the hall I heard a creepishly familiar voice.

"Give her to me!" the cold voice yelled.

"Sango, get Leigha away from here!" Inuyasha screamed and Sango rushed back into the castle.

I leaned up against the wall, hearing Sango thundering footsteps and frantic screams.

"Leigha! Leigha!" she yelled. "You need to get out of here!"

She turned around the corner, barely in my sight as she fell to the floor in a bloody heap. I screamed and heard Inuyasha yell for me. I was frozen, Sango wouldn't move, and I saw Naraku step over her body. I took a few steps back and fell into a pair of strong arms. I turned around to see a handsome face staring down at me. Then I heard Inuyasha scream for me again and Shippou rushing to my side from his earlier perch on a windowsill.

"Sesshomaru's back for you," Shippou whispered in my ear. I saw Naraku come closer and realized that the person holding me was with them too. I tried to free myself but he wouldn't let me go. I saw Sango slowly get to her feet. She lifted her head and Naraku kicked her back down, that's when I fainted.

-----------

I awoke in a familiar room with Shippou in my arms. I cluthced him closer to me as I slwly stood up. My head was spinning. I couldn't remember anything. I got to my feet, Shippou in one hand, my head in the other. I took a few staggering steps forward before the realization came crashing down on me. I gasped and went runnnig to my door. It was locked. I ran to the balcony only to find that locked too. The only other door was to my closet. There was no way out. I dropped onto my bed, stroking Shippou's soft tail. I heard the door unlatched and I scrambled to the back of my bed, pulling my knees to my chest, sheltering Shippou in my lap. I watched as Seshomaru made his way closer to my bed. I started visably shaking as he inched closer and closer. He held his hand out for me to take it, but I couldn't trust him anymore. I just sat there, shivering. Eventually he got the point and sat down on the bed next to me. I tried to push myself closer against the wall, but I couldn't.

"Leigha," he said, locking in on my eyes, "I don't think you understand."

"Trust me I understand perfectly clear," I responded, tears pooling in my eyes.

"No you don't Leigha," he started.

"I understnad that you almost killed Sango, kidnaped me and Shippou and then locked me in this room. What more is there Sesshomaru?!" I yelled.

"Inuyasha is not what you think he is," he started.

"You aren't what I thught you were," I responded.

"Inuyasha used you!" he yelled.

"You kidnapped me!" I yelled back.

"It was for your own good!" he reponded.

"Like you care about my wellbeing!" I yelled.

"I care about you Leigha! I love you!"he yelled back.

I didn't have a response to that. I just sat there, stunned. Could he really love me? And how did I feel about him? I just sat there, staring at him until he left. Shippou followed close behind him and snuck out the door before him. Sesshomaru turned back around before locking the door.

"I'm locking you in becuase I know what my brother is capable of," he said before closing and loking the door.

I looked out the window and saw Shippou out in the garden looking up at me. He smiled and waved before racing off into the woods. I wasn't sure if he was getting help or abandoning me. Either way it was hopeless, if Inuyasha came to get me Sesshomaru would surely kill him. I didn't know what I was going to do. I curled up on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

-----------

I heard banging comming from a room down the hall. I heard Sesshomaru and Naraku stop outside my door.

"Did she buy it?" Naraku asked.

"Things didn't exactlly go as planned," Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked.

"I told her I loved her," I heard Sesshomaru say.

"You what?! Did you mean it?" Naraku asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, is she on our side now?" Naraku asked.

"Im not sure, I made up a story about Inuyasha but Im not sure if she believed me." Sesshomaru answered.

"I never believed you Sesshomaru...." I whispered.

I walked over to the dresser and found some of my old clothse. I put on a black tanktop and some baggy camoflauge capri's with a black zipped down sweatshirt and knee high black and green stripped socks. I grabbed my backpack and sat down on my bed. I rumaged through my bag and pulled out my hairburhs and my shoes. I brushed my hair while I slipped my feet into my Vans©. I crawled on my bed toward the window and stared out into the garden. The rest of my day was spent watching the bird fly by, pacing back and forth in my room, occasional trips to the bathroom and three meals. I layed awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the rain hitting the roof. I heard a knock on the balcony and jumpped out of bed and ran to the balcony. I slid open the curtains and met Inuyasha's rain and tear drenched face.He motioned for me to open the door.

"It's locked," I said. He nodded.

"Stand back," he said and unsheathed a rusty sword that transformed into a massive fang right before my eyes. I took a few steps back and in one sweep for his sword he blasted a huge hole in the wall.

"Hurry!" he yelled reaching his hand out for me to take. I took his hand as he helped me over the broken wall and into the rain. He picked me up and jumped off the blacony. He slowly glided to the ground. I stared into his eyes and he smiled.

"Dressing like a guy again? You looked nice, what happened?" he asked sarcastically.

"Bite me," I laughed.

I heard the front castle door slam open and Inuyasha started running. He ran into a small cave and layed me down. He sat down next to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't mention it," he asid smiling, "I'm just glad to have you back."

He sat up against a wall with his arms and legs crossed. I moved over next to him and layed my head in his lap. He brushed the hair out from my face as I slowly fell asleep. I was safe again.

---------

I woke up back at Inuyasha's castle, in my REAL home. Shippou sat next to me and smothered me with hugs as soon as I awoke.

"I didn't like being away from you," Shippou said as he squeezed himself up against me tighter.

"I was only gone for one night Shippou," I laughed.

"I know, but I missed you!" he said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled as he bounced iff the bed and through the door leading to Inuyasha's room. He came back with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara right behind him. They all stood around my bed loking down at me.

"What?" I asked after a few very awkward moments of silence.

"Nothing!" they all said in unison. Wich wouldn't be suspicious if we were in a daytime soap opera, but this was real life. Something was up.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously.

Miroku and Sango looked at eachother, then at Inuyasha, and left the room. Kirara stayed and curled up with Shippou next to me on the bed.

"Inuyasha. What's going on?" I asked.

"How do you feel about my brother?" he asked. That was definatly NOT what I had expected.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How do you feel about him? Do you like him?" he asked.

"Well, I can't hate him becuase he found me near the well and took me in. But otherwise I don't care for him." I answered.

Inuyasha smiled before kneeling down on the ground next to me.

"How do you feel about me?" Inuyasha asked.

I didn't know how to answer. Another one of those damned if you do damned if you don't kind of situations. I knew I had felings for him, but what if he didn't feel the same way about me. Then I'd never be able to face him again. I looked into his face and saw the longing expression in his eyes. He needed an answer. I just hope I could give him the right one.

"I.............I..............." I didn't know what to say. "I don't know what I feel for you right now."

He dropped his head and stood up.

"I understand," he whispered and walked out the door.

"I shouldn't have done that huh Shippou?" I asked.

"Probabley not," he responded, "But you shouldn't have lied to him either."

"Damned if you do damned if you don't," I said walking over to the dresser. I pulled out a deep red and dark plum colored long sleeved dress with a long train behind it. I decided it was alright so I sliped out of my old clothse and into the dress.

"I should go talk to him now huh?" I asked Shippou. He noded his head. I grabbed a brush and a hair binder and walked toward the bathroom. I brushed my long purple hair and tied it up then brushed my teeth and applied massive ammounts of black makeup before setting out to find Inuyasha. I found him on his balcony looking down at the water pond.I saw the sideveiw of his face, he was crying. He was crying because of me.

I turned to walk away when I heard him speak.

"You'd look so much prettier without all that black crap on your face."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, walking away with a huge idea.

I sent Shippou out to pick some red berries and some brown herbs and sunflower petals. I sent Miroku out with Inuyasha and kept Sango with me to help. I had Sango pick out a nice, prety dress, and then I had her boil some water and oil. I threw the berries, herbs, and sunflower petals into the boiling water and oil. I had Sango keep stirring while I got out of my clothse and into some old clothse. Once the mixture cooled, Sango helped me finnish everything I needed. When we were finnished Sango let me see a mirror.

"Inuyasha is going to be amazed." Sango said, opening the door, "Go get him."

-------------------------------------------------------


	6. Whats going on

I watched Sango walk out of the bathroom to get the guys in the entry room at the bottom of the long, spiral staircase. I heard Sango's rushed footsteps comming up the stairs. I looked in the mirror one last time. I ran my fingers through my soft, curly, LIGHT BROWN hair. I applied a bit more light powder to my nose and some sheer lipgloss. Sango knocked on the door and I smoothed out my baby blue, floor length drees before opening the door.

"You look amazing Leigha!" she exclamied. "Come on."

Sango grabbed my arms and pulled me toward the stairs. I placed one hand loosly on the railing and the other lifted up my dress revealing my black stilleto heels. I took one step at a time, nice and slow, just like I had seen in the movies a million times before. I twisted my way around a bend and the entry room came in to sight. I looked to the edge of the room and standing in the corner was Inuyasha. I kept my eyes glued on him as I gracefully walked down the staircase. Inuyasha took a step towards me then stopped dead in his tracks. He kept staring at me, into my eyes, I felt like he could see into my soul. I stepped down the last stair as Inuyasha slowly walked upto me. He couldn't take his eyes off me.

"I look stupid," I whispered so only he could hear me.I loooked to the floor feeling self-conscious. I felt Inuyasha put his hand under my chin and lift my head up. I was staring into his deep amber eyes once again and soon found myself lost in their beauty.

"No. You look beautiful," he answered. I saw Sango drag a protesting Miroku into the next room out of the corner of my eye. I blushed, hanging my head toward the ground once again. I heard Inuyasha's soft chuckle. I lifted my head up to yell at him when I heard faint music comming from the next room. I walked toawrd the door leading to the next room and walked in. Inuyasha, who was right behind me, gasped.

"What the hell?" I said as I watched Sango and Miroku mess with my CD player trying to get good music to play. They must have finally got to the music they were looking for because I heard Sango's relieved sigh. I felt Inuyasha brush against me as walked in front of me. He turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Want to dance?" he asked. I nodded my hand and walked onto the dancefloor with him. It was a nice, slow song. He pulled me against him as we swayed back and forth. I saw Sango and Miroku dancing too. I set my head against Inuyasha's shoulder and listened to the words of the song.

A hundred days have made me older,

Since the last time that I saw you're pretty face.

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same.

But all the miles that separate.

They dissappear now

And Im dreaming of your face.

I here without you baby

But youre still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

Im here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl it's only you and me.

I seemed like the perfect song for the perfect moment with the perfect guy. I knew I loved him, there was no denying it, but how did he feel. I couldn't be sure, I hate assuming. I needed him to come right out and say it, but I was never good with guys. I always got shy around them. I couldn't just ask him, could I? Just thinking about that made me nervous, Inuyasha obviously caught onto this because he stopping dancing and looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright Leigha?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I answered, trying my best to hide my fear-stricken face.

"You're lying," he said. I froze, how did he know? "It's your scent. It gives away all of your emotions." he answered as though he could read my mind. "Now, what's wrong?"

I started to shake. I just needed to come right out and say it. I looked at the ground, took a deep breath, closed my eyes and just said it.

"What do you feel about me?" I asked.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Leigha, I love you. You never have to worry about my feelings for you. I've loved you since the first time I saw."

I sighed a sigh of relief. "I love you too Inuyasha," I said as I pulled him into a tight embrace.

Inuyasha lifted me off the ground and spun me around. The last song had ended and a new one began. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the CD player. I saw Sango and Miroku following close behind as me and Inuyasha started dancing, they soon joined in too. I closed my eyes as I danced, trying to concentrate on the lyrics....

T-T-T-Trucks they say to make us feel so hollow,

We love and feel so narcassistic and so shallow,

Cops and queers,

To swim you have to swollow,

I hate today, no love for tommorow.

We're all stars now,

In the dope show.

We're all stars now,

In the dope show.

There's lots of pretty, pretty womans,

Who wanna get you high.

But all those pretty pretty womans

Will leave you alone and blow your mind.

Trucks, they say are made in California,

We love the face we'd really like to sew you

Cops and queers make the looking models...

And the next song....

Cut my life into pieces,

This is my last resort.

Suffocation,

No brathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding,

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong would it be right

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight

And Im contemplating suicide.

Cuz i'm loosing my sight loosing my mind

wish somebody would tell me im fine

looking my sight looksing my mind

wish sombody would tell me im fine.

I never realized I was cut too thin,

'Till it was too late and I was empty within,

Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin,

Downward spiral where do I begin?

It all started when I lost my mother,

No love for myself and no love for another,

Searching to find that love up on a higher level,

Finding nothing but questions and devils

At this point I was dead tired, I saw Sango and Miroku passed out in a nearby chair. I turned off the CD player and fell into Inuyasha's arms.

"TIRED!" I whined as he picked me up.

"Never would have guessed," he said as he carried me up the stairs. I placed my head against his shoulder as he carried me into my room, he laid me gently onto my bed next to a sleeping Shippou. He brought me over some pajamas which I quickly changed into. He tucked me in and turned to leave when I grabbed his wrist. He looked back at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Stay with me," I said and he looked down at me.

Inuyasha smiled and laid down next to me, pulling me into his protecting embrace. I snuggled up against him. I felt all warm a fuzzy inside, then I fell asleep in my love's arms.

-----------

Then next morning I awoke to see Inuyasha's calm, sleeping face.

'I could most definatly get used to this.' I thought. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at me.

"No whining? Gee, this is a nice change." He said playfully.

"Fuck you," I laughed hitting him with my pillow.

I heard the door connecting mine and Inuyasha's rooms unlatch and Sango walked in. We froze and looked up at her, she blushed, looked at the floor and said,

"Inuyasha, you're presence is requested in the study."

Inuyasha stood up after Sango walked out.

"I'll be back, you just rest with Shippou," he said, pulling a shirt over his head.

I snuggled back into the covers and watched him leave. I wrapped my arms around Shippou and slowly drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------

I awoke to Shippou jumping up and down on my bed and screaming for me to wake up. I grabbed him by his furry little tail and pulled him back to the bed, smothering him under the covers. I felt him squirm around trying to break free, but I knew if I let him go I'd be greeted with more annoying-early-morning-cheerfulness. He finally settled down and I let him free. He just sat against the wall a stared at me with a pissed look on his face.

"I'm sorry," I said and he happily jumped into my arms.

I laughed at how cute he was. I heard the door opening and turned to see Miroku standing in the doorway. No matter how much I saw this guy, he still freaked me out.

"Inuyasha wishes for you to come to the study. We have important news to discuss."

I waited for him to close the door before standing up. I quickly got dressed, as did Shippou, and we ran out the door together.

I picked up Shippou and ran to the study. When I got there I was out of breath and Shipou was laughing in my arms. I opened the door and we took a seat next to Inuyasha. Everyone was looking a us, or rather, they were all looking at me.

Sango spoke first, "We have decided on how we would use the moonstone if we collect all the pieces."

Miroku was next,"Since the rest of us are demons, and will have a very long life span, and you are a human, with a very short lifespan....." he started, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"We want to use the moonstone to let you live as long as we do," Inuyasha said happily.

I threw my arms around Inuyasha and he picked me up. I would get to spend forever with them, until the day I die! I was so happy, but I couldn't help but think about home, would I ever see it again?

---------------------------

The rest of the day was spent celebrating. By nightfall we were all very tired. Inuyasha had some business to finish so I went to bed with Shippou. I walked to the balcony and opened the door, I walked out the the ledge and watched the ground below. I looked up at the stars and started thinking of home. My friends, my family, even my enemies. I wondered if they missed me, if they thought of me. Tears started flowing down my cheeks as a pair of strong arms encircled my waist. I turned back and saw Inuyasha's comforting face. I rested my head against his shoulder. We never said a word, but he knew what was wrong, he knew everything about me, we didn't need to speak. We just sat there for a while until I fell asleep in his embrace. The next morning I woke up alone in his bed.

-------------------------

By mid day the air was thick with an evil aura. We had recieved word of an attack by the Demon Leaders of the North. The Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Monten.

Inuyasha was downstairs working out, Sango was sharpening her weapon, Miroku was meditating, Shippou was practicing his fox magic, and I was sitting on my bed freaking out. I had no weapon, I couldn't fight, I had no defense, I was thuroughly screwed.

Sango walked over to me and placed a bow and some arrows on my lap. She winked at me and walked away. I didn't think it would be too hard, I did have archery in gym class, but somehow I knew that wouldn't be enough.

There was a loud crash outside and everyone ran out the door. I followed and found that Inuyasha had somehow found his way out.

I watched them all fight, but they were losing energy. Hiten came running toward me, Inuyasha pushed him away from me, but the edge of Hiten's sword sliced my stomach. I saw Sango get blown across the front lawn. Monten was comming after her fast. He was going to kill her. Miroku was unconsciuos, Inuyasha was working on Hiten and Shippou was trying to help. Sango was on her own, there was no one left to help her. I decided now would be the best time to use the weapon Sango gave me. I strung an arrow into the bow and pulled it back tight. Monten was closing th gap between him and Sango, I knew I would only have one shot, if I didn't hit him, Sango would be dead. I closed my eyes praying to heaven, hell and everything in between that the arrow would hit the mark. My body tensed as I let go.

The arrow went flying as I dropped the bow and fell to my knees. Someone must have been looking out after me that day because it hit the mark. I glanced up at Sango as she slowly got to her feet, I jumped up and rushed to her side. I wrapped my arms around her and cried. I put my arm to my stomach, it came back bloody, I felt light headed. I was loosing blood. I looked at Sango's worried face, and collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in Inuyasha's room. My stomach hurt, and it was hard to breathe. I tried to roll on to my side, but it hurt to much, I cried out in pain before falling to my back. Inuyasha came rushing through my door to my side. He looked scared and worried, he searched my body for any serious injuries.

"How is everyone?" I coughed out.

"Their fine, just fine. How are you?" He asked.

"Hurting." I responded.

"I'm sorry," he said, lowering his head.

"Why?" I asked.

"I should've killed that bastard sooner. I should have gotten him away from you before he could hurt you, I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault Inuyasha. Did...did we win?" I said.

I tried to smile but I was in too much pain. He noticed this and frowned.

"Of course we did. Get some sleep. Feel better hunny."

He kissed my forehead and walked out of my room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------


	7. Makeover

I woke up in the morning to Shippou bouncing on my bed. I growled at him and he landed near my face.

"About time Leigha!" he yelled wrapping his little arms around my neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You were asleep a long, long time. But I'm happy your awake now! I was worried!" he replied.

Shippou bounced off my bed and ran out of the room. He came back a few minnutes later with Inuyasha on his heals. Inuyasha kneeled by my bed and looked into my eyes. He looked worried, but I couldn't tell why. I was fine, as far as I could tell anyway.

"H-how long was I out for?" I asked, a little scared.

"Not too long, but I was worried." he answered.

"But..." I turned my head and saw a woman standing in the doorway, "we knew you would make it." she finnished.

Inuyasha turned to the girl in the doorway and stood up, slowly inching toward her.

"Inuyasha?" I questioned, but it's as if I wasn't even there.

He kept walking toward her, silently inching his way to her. She just stared back at him. They were only inches away know.

"I-inu.....yasha?"I said again. The way he looked at her earlier....it scared me....it was as if he loved her, yet loathed her at the same time. Loved her, that's what scared me.

"No, Inuyasha." she said placing her outstretched hand on his chest so he could move any closer. "I have not come here......for that. Nor will I ever again." she said, her cold eyes locking on his.

Inuyasha took staggering step back, the expression on his face hurt me, he was in pain.

"I came here to announce my new allience. My new allience with a demon lord." she said.

Inuyasha was still in pain, and now in shock. I didn't want to watch this, I wanted to leave, run away, but I had no energy. I slowly lifted myself off my bed a staggred to the balcony. I turned back to see if Inuyasha had even realized I'd gone yet. He hadn't. He was oblivious to everything, everything but the woman in front of him.

".....my allience with Lord Sesshomaru..." she continued. I gasped.

"But.......but why Kikyou?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyou didn't answer, instead she just walked away, leaving Inuyasha standing there, frozen in his place.

"Please don't leave Kikyou. I need you," he whispered.

A tear silently slid down my cheek as I opened the balcony door and walked out. I sat on the railing, flipping my legs over the edge, letting my feet dangle over the open garden.

'He really cares for this woman. He cared enough to say he needed her, and he keeps his emotions deep within him....he never said he needed me.... ,' ...these were the thoughts running through my head.

I looked up into the sky, letting my tears fall to the railing below me. On push and I would be gone, I would fall twenty feet into the garden below. One little push and it would all be over. I slowly leaned forward looking at the garden below me. I lightly pushed off the railing with my hand, freefalling into the garden. I was ten feet away before a bright green light consumed me and a blacked out.

------------------------------------

I woke up to a cold cloth against my face. I looked up into Sango's face. She smiled and hugged me. I looked around, I was in my room. How....how was I in my room? I fell twenty feet onto hard ground, how did I survive. Then I realized...I never really felt myself hitting the ground. How though? How did I make it?

"What happened Leigha? Who did that to you?" Sango asked, realeasing my from her grasp.

I turned my head and she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"What happened? Who did this?!" Sango yelled.

"I did it! I jumped!" I yelled back.

"But....but why?" she asked,

"I wanted to die...I WANT to die!" I yelled struggling under her grasp.

Her eyes went wide and her grasp on me loosened. I rolled out of bed and walked to the window.

"Why?" she asked.

"Lots of reasons....you wouldn't understand," I replied.

"Try me," she said.

"I have depression, and it was getting a lot better. I was happy, but things happened and I fell...I fell fast back into all the pain." I said.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"You...you just wouldn't..." I started.

"Don't tell me I won't understand...just tell me what happened," Sango said.

"I was jealous Sango. Inuyasha...he...and the girl...she...." I tried to say it but I couldn't find the words.

"Kikyou showed up didn't she?" Sango asked. I nodded.

"I understand....I've felt the same way before," she put her head down.

"You have?" I asked, walking back toward the bed.

"Of course I have. How couldn't I? Having to watch Miroku flirt with all those women....it hurts," she replied.

"Miroku?!" I asked.

"Yeah, I know, never would have guessed huh?" she said.

"I thought you hated eachother,'' I laughed.

"Yeah, well most times I do, lately," she said.

I gave her a hug before walking back to the window.

"You....you love Inuyasha?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"Boys and love....they're great...but they aren't worth killing yourself over." she said.

"I have depression, I can't help it!" I retorted.

"Excusses," she said.

"You don't know shit about it so just shut the hell up!" I yelled.

I ran to the balcony and tore open the door, throwing it off its hinges, I took a step out and colapsed.

I heard Sango yelling my name, and I felt her shaking me, trying to keep me conscious....but...I couldn't.......

--------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! She tried to kill herself because of you! And still....you defend Kikyou! What is wrong with you! Do you even care about Leigha!" Sango screamed.

"Of course I care about her," he said calmly.

"Then what the hell were you doing with Kikyou!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Do you care for Kikyou?" Sango asked.

"I love Kikyou! I love her and always will!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What about Leigha!?" Sango asked,'

"What about her?" Inuyasha growled.

"I can not believe you! SIT!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha slammed head-first into the ground.As Sango ran out of the room.

---------------------------------

I opened my eyes...once again returning from my blackout. This time though....Miroku was at my bedside.

"I'm glad you're alright." he said, "Don't get upset over Kikyou, that bitch isn't worth it."

"Who is she?" I asked, wanting to know more about her.

"Inuyasha's old girlfriend. The priestess who used to protect the moonstone...before it was divided. Kikyou wanted to use Inuyasha's power for her own domination. Inuyasha would do anything for Kikyou. Sesshomaru saw right through her though. You see, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha used to be very close, best friends actually, but Kikyou ripped them apart. She was in love with Sesshomaru, but he despised her, so, she decided, to get to him through Inuyasha all the while plotting her domination. Sesshomaru killed Kikyou, to save his brother....but Inuyasha wouldn't believe him about Kikyou. So, Inuyasha hated him, wouldn't talk to him, even attacked him, and its been this way ever since," Miroku said.

"But, if Kikyou died..." I started.

"She was resurected....by an evil priestess trying to get the moon stone," he responded.

"So...Inuyasha....he still....loves her?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Yeah, he does. I'm sorry," he responded. I turned my face and tears slid down my face. Miroku noticed this and left.

I walked out onto the balcony, letting my tears fall to the garden below. I just stood there for a while...crying. I turned to leave when I saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look and felt a strong pair of arms encirlce me.

I looked up and saw Sesshomaru's concerned face staring back at me. I lowered my head and fell back into his embrace.

Sesshomaru turned me and lifted my head so he could look in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kikyou showed up today," I said, as new tears formed in my eyes.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Leigha, I'm sorry that bastard hurt you," Sesshomaru whispered, pulling me as close as humanly possible.

-----------------

"I'm going to ask you this...and then....I'll drop it... Do you love Leigha?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I do." Inuyasha answered.

"Ok then....who's more important?" She asked.

"I...i don't know."

"Ok, they're about to die...you can only save one...do you save Leigha...or the dead, clay, miko bitch?" Sango said.

Inuyasha just stood there, while Sango glared at him, waiting for him to answer. Inuyasha ran a hand through his long, silver hair and sighed heavily.

"ANSWER ME!" Sango yelled impatiently.

"Leigha...I'd save Leigha." he responded.

"Good, now go tell HER that." Sango said smugly.

"I can't, not after what happened yesterday with Kikyou..... she won't even look at me!" He snapped.

"Then go fix it!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha hung his head in defeat.

Sango placed a hand on his back leading him to the door.

"Go," she whispered.

Then, he left the room..in search of the woman he loved.

------------------

I looked into Sesshomaru's vibrant, caring eyes. They were mesmerizing. I could feel him inching his way closer. Wiping a stray tear off my cheek he closed the distance and kissed me.

I felt a presence behind us, so I turned around and looked into my room to see Inuyasha standing there...a pained expression danced across his face. He turned and ran. I cried.

"Don't cry Leigha. He deserves it for what he did to you," Sesshomaru said.

"No, it's not ok, I did the same thing he did, how does it make it any better?!" I yelled.

"Leave Sesshomaru, just leave, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I keep hurting people," I cried, running into my room.

Sesshomaru stood there for a minnute, and then left.

I grabbed my bag out of the closet and packed up all my clothse and other things I might need. I crept into Shippou's room, he was asleep. I kneeled next to him and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye Shippou, I'll miss you. I love you, be good for Sango," I whispered.

I crept back out of the room and closed the door. I walked back to my room one last time and pulled out a diary from under my bed. I grabed a nearby pen and started writing.

_Sango- Thank you for being my friend, I will miss you, and I hope to see you again someday. _

_Miroku- Thanks for caring and taking care of me. Promise me to stay with Sango, she loves you too._

_Shippou- You were like a brother to me. I will always remember you, be good for them, they will take good care of you hunny. Goodbye._

_Inuyasha-I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you, I realize now that we just weren't meant for eachother. You should be with Kikyou, no matter how much it hurts me. Goodbye Inuyasha._

I ripped out the page and placed on my bed. I walked out of my room and to the back door near the garden. I turned back to the house.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

I closed the door and walked off into the night.


	8. Do I love him

I had walked for miles when I finally found it..... the well, my well.

'This is where I first came into this world. And I'm even more miserable now,' I thought.

I through my bag next to the well and sat down.

'I wonder if I could get home if I go back through the well....' I thought looking behind me.

I grabbed my bag and sat on the edge.

"It's worth a try....right?" I asked myself.

I found a ladder and started climbing my way down. When I got to the bottom, a faint white light surrounded me.

It was like a dream, but it was so real. I could see them, but they looked right through me. My parents, my old friends, looking for me, calling for me. Things started getting black when I heard _him _call my name. I couldn't be him....but it sounded just like him. But he left a long time ago.

When I opened my eyes, it was morning. I stretched and climbed out of the well.

I sat near the well's wall and sighed.

"That was so weird," I said to myself."Was it a dream?" I asked.

I sighed,"It seemed so real. I miss him so much, I wish it was real, I hope it's real."

Without me knowing it a few stray tears spilled out of my eyes.

"I miss you..." I whispered a tears streamed down my face.

I couldn't help it. I loved him, and he just left. It was a year ago, and I haven't really talked to anyone since then. He destroyed me. I wasn't always this way, but he killed me inside. But still, I would do anything to have him back...anything.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Sango walking toward me.

"Who do you miss Leigha?" she asked, sitting down next to me.

"Tidus." I whispered, keeping my face hidden.

"What happened?" She asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He was my boyfriend. We went out for almost three years. Then, he had to leave. His parents moved to Tokyo...and he had to go with. I loved him so much, and it hurt. He said he loved me more than anything, but he never called, never wrote......he forgot me. I couldn't live without him, I started distancing myself from people, started falling into my depression. I haven't had any friends since then. I haven't really talked to anyone since then. Sure, I talked to a couple of the girls in my school, but I haven't talked to a boy since then, until I got here. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the only guys who have made me feel wanted in a long time......and then the both stabbed me in the back. They never cared, Sesshomaru just wants to use me and Inuyasha is in love with someone who's dead. I have no one again....no one buy you." I let it all out, and it felt good....keeping it in for so long. I never opened up to anyone like that....but she's my friend, my best friend...and I could trust her with anything.

She didn't say a word, she just hugged me, trying to make me feel better. We just sat there for a while and then Sango stood up.

"Are you comming back with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minnute, go on ahead without me." I said.

When I saw Sango fade into the the horizon, I got up to leave. I just wanted to be alone for a little while. I was about to leave when I felt a strong wind, I turned to look when I strong pair of arms grabbed me and carried me off a lightspeed. I yelled for Sango, but I had already been carried miles away.

A few minnutes later I was finally put down. I slowly opened my eyes and met a handsome face. I backed away, afraid of what he wanted with me. He took a step forward and I pushed myself back.

"Please, don't be afraid, I was only trying to help." He whispered.

"How?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru was comming, I could sense him.....him and Naraku. I ran to tell the others...and I saw you on the way, so I.......helped, maybe?" he questioned.

I exhaled sharply. "It was only Sesshomaru," I said relieved.

He gasped and raised his sword. "Kikyou!" He shouted.

"ME?" I asked. He growled. "No, I'm Leigha!" I responded.

He lowered his sword, "You look just like her...but I guess there are differences," He said looking me over.

"I'm not her...trust me." I said as a tear slid down my face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked caringly.

"You really wanna know?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It's a long story..." I said.

"I've got time." he said.

He sat and listened as I told him about Inuyasha...and about Tidus.....it just felt so good to let things off my chest. And I could trust him....he tried to save me after all. He was just one of those guys that has that personality that you fall in love with.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be.." I whispered, hanging my head.

"No one should go through that...especially not you...." he said, lifting my head up.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I'm sorry Leigha. No one should have to deal with this, especially not you. You deserve better, you deserve everything." Tidus whispered into my hair, holding me in a tight embrace._

_"I'm sorry.....I'm sorry I have to leave you." He kissed my forehead and walked away, never looking back, never seeing the silent tears I cried for him_

_End flashback_

Tears slid down my cheeks as I remembered that day.

The handsome made scooped me up and carried me to a large bed. He tucked me in before turning to leave.

"Wait," I said as I wiped my tears away.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"You never told me your name," I said.

"Kouga," he said.

"Goodnight Kouga," I said.

"Goodnight," he walked to the other side of the room and blew out the candles. He walked out the doorway and layed down on a blanket on the floor.

I watched him for a little while before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I felt a strong wind hitting my face and opened my eyes. Someone was carrying me, but my eyes were so blurry and we were moving so fast, I couldn't tell who it was. I was about to scream when when I heard Inuyasha speak.

"Shhh, don't scream, it's ok," he said.

"How did you know I was going to scream?" I asked confused.

"I'm 1/2 _dog demon_, I could smell your fear." he whispered, holding me closer.

"Where..." I started.

"Shhh...just relax, we're almost home," he said.

I leaned against him and fell asleep in his arms.

I awoke alone. I could sense tension in the air. As soon as I stood up, Miroku walked in.

"Inuyasha wishes to see you in the den," he said bordly, then turned to leave.

"Wait," I said, "What's wrong Miroku?"

"Inuyasha," He started, "And Sango....they haven't stopped fighting for three days, it's driving me insane."

"Why are they fighting?" I asked.

"Because of you," he said and walked out.

I cause so much pain. Why'd they come to find me? They should have left me, I'd be better off dead.

I got up and brushed my hair and teeth and went to go find Inuyasha. Half-way there an ecstatic Shippou jumped into my arms, telling me how much he missed me. I just stared straight ahead, this was is it, I was ending it. I set Shippou down outside the door and walked in with my head down. Inuyasha was sitting on a chair near the large, overstuffed couch. I walked to the couch and sat down.

"Inuyasha, I....." I started but was cut off by his strong embrace. I couldn't bear to hug him back.

'He doesn't want you Leigha! You are not welcome here! Stop hurting him!' my mind screamed to me.

I was about to push him away, I was about to tell him I was leaving, but I felt warm tears on my neck and stopped. I lifted him away for a minnute and looked at his face, he was crying. I wiped his tears away, and hugged him, stroking his long silver hair. We just sat there for a while, neither of us wanting to let go.

He finally pushed away, wiping his cheeks and sitting back down in his chair.

"Leigha...what happened?" He asked abruptly.

I just sat there shocked for a second.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What happened....with everything," he responded.

"I ran away," I said putting my head down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Becuase....you don't want me here anymore! All I do is hurt people!" I screamed.

"What made you think that?" he asked.

"Kikyou," I whispered.

"I......we.......she, she doesn't matter to me anymore," he said.

"Yes she does," i said angrily.

"You mean more," he whispered.

"But..." I started.

"Sango made me realize that you mean more to me than anything.....I came to tell you about Kikyou and.......I saw you with......him," he interupted.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked. A pained expression danced on his face at the mere sound of his brothers name.

"And then you left. I was so worried, we all went looking for you. And then we heard that Sango found you, and that you were on your way. But when you didn't show up....Sango gave up hope....she said that you never planned on comming back. She told me she found you by the well....so I went there. When I got there I could smell your scent, your fear.....and a strange scent....a wolf....then I got scared, I came looking for you and found you by the wolf-demon tribe's den. Then, I brought you home." he continued.

"Kouga...." I whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kouga! Where's Kouga?" I asked.

"The wolf-demon leader?" he asked, I nodded. "I left him," he spat.

"What do you mean," I asked, scared.

"The bastard tried to fight me, so I slit his throat and left him," he growled.

"WHY!?" I screamed.

"Leigha...." he started.

"He wasn't trying to hurt me....he saved me....Sesshomaru and Naraku were near and he brought me with him....they were looking for me and he helped me...and you killed him!" I sobbed.

Inuyasha hugged me. "I'm sorry...I didn't know, I thought he kidnapped you." he whispered.

I walked out of the den and down the hall. Shippou and Inuyasha were at my heels. I turned into my room and ripped the door off it's hinges, throwing it to the ground.

Inuyasha gasped. I turned around to see the amazment on his face before sprinting to the balcony. I just stood there, looking into the distance, crying for Kouga.

Inuyasha walked up behind me. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"I don't know. When I get scared, or mad or excited, weird things happen....like that." I answered.

"And maybe....when you're in danger?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I whispered, still crying.

"That's what saved you." he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"What?" I asked, still having my back to him.

"When you jumped, the bright light, it saved you. Has anything like that happened before?" he asked.

"Yeah, a few times. Once when I first got to the god-forsaken place, when I tried to get past the gaurds at Sesshomaru's, and when I tried to go back down the well." I answered, still staring into the distance.

"I think....I think you may be a miko," he said.

" A what?" I asked.

"A miko, a-a priestess, a white-lighter." He answered.

I was about to turn around ans retort but a strong wind caught my attention and in a split second Kouga was standing next to me.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled before I recognizes his face.

"KOUGA!?" I screamed, jumping onto him.

"You're okay!" I screamed.

Kouga put me off to the side and drew his sword.

"No, but I will be once I kill this bastard!" He yelled, lunging for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha drew his sword and I heard a strong clash of metal against metal.

I tried to reason with them, telling Kouga what really happened, but he couldn't hear me. Inuyasha tripped over Shippou and fell the the ground, Kouga stood above him, his sword raised. He was about to kill him, so I did the only thing I could think of, I threw myself on top of Inuyasha. Kouga sword starting comming down and I screamed. He threw the sword out of his hands so he wouldn't hit me.

"Please Kouga, don't fight him, he didn't know you saved me." I started, "He thought you kidnapped me, he thought you were trying to hurt me!" I yelled.

Kouga dropped to his knees, "Please forgive me Leigha," he whispered, taking my hand in his. He kissed the back of my wrist and I could hear Inuyasha growl behind me.

I turned back and saw his ears flashing a faint red, he was furious. He flexed his claws and started slowly inching his way toward Kouga.

"Not again!" Shippou yelled, "Leigha, do something!"

I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him.

He slowly started to relax, he unflexed his claws and his eyes slowly faded back. He wrapped his arms around me and deepend the kiss.

I could hear Kouga whimpering, but it didn't matter, I finally had Inuyasha in my arms, and I was never letting go.


	9. What else could possibly go wrong?

Inuyasha finally broke the kiss to throw a smug smile Kouga's way.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but I love Inuyasha." I whispered. Inuyasha stepped up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I understand.....I am too late. But that will never stop me from protecting you. Wherever you go, I go, to make sure you are ok!" He said triumphantly.

"Hey, I am Leigha's protecter, she doesn't need anyone else....I do a damn good job!" He growled.

"Yes you do," I laughed.

"So, once again, I am too late...." Kouga said, hanging his head.

"Fine..." Inuyasha sighed. "You can come with us if you want...." he growled.

Kouga walked up to me and kissed my hand again. Inuyasha pulled me back.

"One more thing Kouga...." he started. "Touch my woman and you're dead," he growled, pulling me tighter against him.

"Follow me," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"I'm gonna go find Miroku," I yawned.

Inuyasha threw me a confused look, "YOU are looking for MIROKU?" he asked.

"Yeah...." I replied.

"Weird..." he whispered.

Inuyasha walked out to show Kouga his room and I set off to find Miroku. I found him near the library.

"Yes, Lady Leigha?" he asked as I walked in.

"I have a question..." I started.

"Sure," He said.

"Well, Inuyasha and Kouga were outside fighting, and well, Kouga almost hit me, and then he kissed my hand, I heard Inuyasha growl so I turned around, and his eyes went red and his muscles tensed and he was flexing his claws, they seemed to be bleeding all on their own. I didn't know what was going on, but Shippou said it was hapening again....so I guess it happened before." I explained.

"He was turning into a full youkai," he answered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Full youkai...full demon. When an extreme emotion empowers him he turns into his demon form." he explained.

"But why did he transform?" I asked.

"Jelousy?" he suggested.

"Oh," I said.

"But, how did you stop his transformation?" he asked.

"Well, Shippou told me to do something, so I.....kissed him." I answered.

"Oh, well....last time it was a little tougher." he laughed.

"When was 'last time'?" I asked.

"When you ran away," he started "He was hurt, and scared, and angry...so he transformed. We had to lock him in the gym downstairs until he calmed down."

"How long did it last?" I asked.

"About a day..... he finally came to his senses and realized he needed to find you.....so he calmed down....but, I guess your way was much quicker." He laughed.

I yawned and rubbed my eye.

"I think it's time for bed...don't you?" he asked.

I nodded and turned to leave when he stopped me.

"What exactly is going on between you and Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered before we went separate ways. I walked up back to my bedroom and saw Inuyasha asleep in my bed. Shippou was standing in the door.

"He came in here waiting for you....but he's been threw so much lately...i guess it all caught up with him and he just....fell asleep." he whispered.

I went to go change and brush my teeth. When I came back I scooped Shippou up in my arms and crawled into bed next to Inuyasha. A few minnutes later his arms wrapped around me and he moved closer. I turned around to see he was still asleep.

"odd...." I whispered before kissed his cheek and falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------

The next morning I awoke to Sango bursting into the room and dragging Inuyasha out. I picked up Shippou and ran after them. Sango was histerical, I couldn't even understand her. Inuyasha just kept nodding and running alongside her. I looked behind me to see Kouga wasn't too far behind. I saw Inuyasha and Sango dissappear behind a door. I walked up to open in but Miroku stopped me.

"Stay Lady Leigha, you are safer in here," he said in his usual monotone voice.

I tried to push past him but Kouga pulled me back.

"No," he said, "I won't let you get hurt."

I pulled against him but it was no use....he was so strong.

I heard a clashing of metal on metal. I heard Sango grunt, and then the sound of her large boomarang cutting threw the air. I heard it hit something hard and make it's way back. I stood there a little longer, ocasionally struggling to escape Kouga's grasp. I heard Inuyasha scream, then I heard a loud thud. Tears gathered in my eyes. I tried to fight back the anger and the pain, but it surged throughout my body. I tried again to escape from Kouga, but he pulled me back harder. I was shaking with anger....and the next thing I knew....Kouga was on the ground, screaming in pain. Miroku stood between me and the door.....I lifted my hand and a bright purple light shot at his left shoulder sending him across the room to the oposite wall. All that was left was the locked door. I lifted my hand....but to no effect....so I did the only logical thing.....I kicked it....and it worked.

I walked over the fallen door and saw Inuyasha pinned against a tree. I saw Sango fighting off a lesser youkai. I walked a few steps toward Inuyasha...seeing the pained expression on his face. I took off running...full speed toward him. I needed to help. I fell to his side, pulling his head into my lap. I pushed the hair out of his face, trying to see if he was awake....but he was oblivious to the world around him.

I shook him slightly, calling his name, trying to wake him...but it was no use. Sango came over soon after and poured some water over his face. Inuyasha started to stir. When he recognized my face, he tried to smile, but it was more like a wince.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered, pushing his hair back.

He tried to respond, but the words wouldn't come. Sango tapped my shoulder and pointed to a shape in the distance. I could feel their aoura....it seemed familliar in a way. I gently helped Inuyasha lean up against the tree. I slowly stood and took a step toward the mysterious figure. The wind whipped threw the trees and blew the figures hair and clothse off to the side. This picture....it seemed so familiar....yet I couldn't remember. I took another step as I saw the sun's rays glimmer off the edge of his blue sword. He took a step toward me, and stepped out of the dark shade of the trees and into the sunlight where I could see him.

I gasped. Standing a few yards in front of me was _him. _Tidus......I hadn't seen him in so long. I took a few more slowly steps as he lifted his head. I saw his face....the face I had longed for, for so long. I couldn't help it, I ran after him at full speed, crashing into his embrace. Tears streamed down my face as he slowly hugged me back. I pulled away and looked at my face.

"I'm sorry...." he whispered, before fading away.

I looked everywhere, but he was gone....again....just like the last time.....just like in my dreams. I hung my head and walked back to the castle, completly oblivious to Inuyasha pained expression as I passed.


	10. Aftermath

I spent the next few days locked in my room, rarely comming out. I talked to no one, not even Shippou. I couldn't believe he was there. He was back, again. After so long. It was night by then, so I walked to my window and stared out into the warm inviting sun set.

"Why?" I whispered, oblivious to Inuyasha's sensetive ears in hearing range.

"Why'd you leave me?" I continued, "Where have you been? And why show up now?Now that I thought I was finnally over you...and now that I found someone new....I love Inuyasha....but I could never forget about you. You meant too much.....you mean too much."

I felt a prick on the back of my neck...my senses telling me something was wrong. I turned toward my door to see Inuyasha there....just looking at me, not saying a word. He took a tentative step toward me....then another............and another. Tears weld up in my eyes and I couldnt take it anymore, a ran to him, into his warm inviting embrace. I just sat there holding him until he slowly rocked me to sleep.

------------

I awoke hours later, Inuyasha still holding me while laying in my bed. I looked deep into his warm eyes, he had a confused, pain expression in them. He opened his mouth to say something when Miroku burst into the room.

"Inu, come quick.... Rin's here," he said before running.

"Damn it all to hell," he whispered under his breath, "Stay here."

"No," I said as he walked away.

"Seriously Leigha, stay here.....these people are far too powerfull and I dont want you hurt," he responded.

I let him leave the room before changing.

"I can take care of myself just fine Inuyasha," I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

I walked out the door and into Kouga....again.

"I will not let you pass this time, I'm sorry Leigha," he said to me.

I growled, a trait I picked up from Inuyasha, it was inevitable. I kicked him in the shin and ran off. I ran down the stairs, through the dark halls and to the door. I pushed open the door to see a young girl, a frog imp and a two headed.....monster. I almost screamed when the little imp shot fire out of his staff toward Shippou ho was using his fox magic to stall for time.

Inuyasha swung at the young girl, but hesitated, his ears twitched, so did his nose.

"Shit," I whispered. He knew I was there. He turned to look at me, anger running through his eyes. The young girl picked up on this and sent a lightning bolt out of her had. It landed near me, and I screamed. Inuyasha looked back at the girl and growled. She continued to walk toward me, I couldnt move... I was too scared. Inuyasha was attacked from behind by the two headed thing as the girl kept comming toward me. She shot out another lightning bolt, it was about to hit me when I felt arms wrap around my waist and my feet left the gound. I looked behind me to see Kouga jumping on to the castle roof. He sat me down and looked at me with an agrivated expression.

"You don't listen well," he stated.

"No shit," I answred. "Who are they?"

"The girl's Rin, lightning mage. The little green thing, that's Jaken, and the dragon is Ah-Um." He answred pointing them out.

"Ok, thanks," I said before stepping to the edge of the roof.

"Leigha, what are you doing?" He screamed before comming up behind me.

I waved and jumpped off the edge, landing on a rock below me. With my 'abilities' I could float now, so it was easier on me, it wasnt perfect, but good enough.

Kouga jumpped down beside me, I ran. I ran toward the one they called Jaken. I concentrated all my abilities into my hand. When I got near him, he unleashed the power of his staff, so I mentally pushed the power out through my hand and directly into the fire. It backfired at him, burning his skin. He unleashed the fire again, I was about to unleash my power when I heard Inuyasha scream as the young girl once again came toward me. They both directed their attacks at me. When I was hit, I flew back at least 20 feet. I heard Inuyasha growl like he'd never growled before. I looked up to see his eyes turn a deep blood red before I blacked out.

--

When I awoke Shippou was shaking me furiously. I shot up remembering what happened.My eyes were blurred but I could make out Inuyasha's blood thirsty screams and Rin's struggling grunts.

"You have to run, when Inuyasha gets like this he attacks everyone in sight," Miroku called out.

I wouldn't leave him, I couldn't. I watched as Sango, Miroku and Shippou retreated. I saw Inuyasha deliver the finnishing blow to Rin as Kouga yelled for me to get out of the way. Sango jumped down from the roof for me. I watched as Inuyasha turned around violently and searched for more victims, I could tell it pained him, I needed to help, I struggled against Sango's arms.

"You don't understand Leigha, in all the years I've known Inuyasha, nothing has been able to stop him." she said.

I relaxed in her arms and she left me go. I looked at the ground for a while before lifting up my head and jumping down. I walked slowly toward Inuyasha. I saw the pain and anger in his eyes. He looked like he didn't even know me, like I was just another victim to him. But I had stopped him once before...maybe I could do it again.

I slowly walked toward him, hand outreached. He smirked at me, and growled some more. He flexed his claws, and I knew what was on his mind. He wanted to kill me.

"Please Inuyasha, it's me, Leigha....." I said....he continued to growl.

"I know you're in there someone Inuyasha, please...." I contunued.

He took a stagering step toward me, he raised his claws, ready to slash me.

"Please, Inuyasha, I love you...." I whipsered.

I saw his muscles twitch as he dropped to the ground. I ran to his side, putting his head in my lap. I stroked the long silver hair out of his face. He slowly opened his eyes to look at me. He smiled.

"I got the jewel," he whispered.

"yeah, I know baby," I responded holding him close to me.

---------------------

A couple days had passed since the fight, an I realized that Sango and Miroku were walking off on their own a lot. I didn't think too much of it until the night Sango and I were in the hot spring.

"So, what's going on with you and Inu?" she asked me.

I blushed. "Nothing new really," I responded. She laughed.

"Well, what about you and Miroku, you guys have been going off on your own and awful lot lately," I stated.

She put her head down and looked at the water, blushing.

"So what were you guys doing out ther, making out?" I aked suspiciously.

"No, It was nothing like that!" she screamed. "For once, Miroku wasn't being a pervert."

Sango then proceeded to tell me about their nightly walks, their long talks and her growing intrest in him.

"You love him," I said.

"No, I couldn't," she replied.

"You can, and you do...trust me....you love him as much as I luv Inu," I retorted.

"Maybe you're right," she whipspered, climbing out of the hot spring.

I smiled, 'Mission accomplished'


	11. Death

As Sango and I emerged from the hot springs I saw Kouga and Sesshoumaru deep in battle. I screamed at Sesshoumaru as he plunged his sword deep into Kouga's chest. I cursed Sesshoumaru as I rushed to Kouga's side. I dropped to my knees crying. I held Kouga's head in my lap. Sesshoumaru took a step toward me but I subconciously threw up a sheild.

"Stay away Sesshoumaru," I yelled through my tears.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then slowly retreated. I pushed a few stray hairs out of Kouga's face as we looked deep into eachothers eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Leigha," he whispered.

"Shhh...it's okay, dont talk...save your energy," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"No Leigha, I'm going to die, you should know what happened," he retorted.

"No, you won't!" I yelled, stroking his hair.

"He came here, looking for you. I told him to stay away..." he started.

"Shhhh, Kouga," I whispered.

"No, I told him that I was your protector, and that he wouldn't dare take another step forward," he continued, "Then he advanced, and I attacked. I'm sorry Leigha."

"No!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Leigha," he choked out.

"Don't die Kouga, you can't die!" I screamed.

Kouga struggled to sit up so I helped him. He looked at Inuyasha who had shown up sometime during my hyseterical screaming.

"Kouga, lie down," I said, but he didn't pay attention.

"Hey mutt," he said to Inuyasha, "You take care of my Leigha, got it?"

Inuyasha noded his head, a slight flicker of pain washing over his face as Kouga fell back to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Leigha. I love you but I have to go," he gasped for breath.

"No Kouga, don't die on me!" I screamed as he gripped my hand, tears were streaming down my face.

"Goodbye Leigha," he said as his grip on my hand loosened. I put my head down, tears falling down my face, I layed Kouga down on the ground.

"Goodbye," I whispered before standing up and silently walking back to the castle.

The next few days were hard. I didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't talk. Kouga was gone, he was dead and it was all my fault. The pain was so much, i couldn't take it. I leaned back against the wall tracing the deep gashes on my wrist with my thumb. I didn't even notice the tears anymore, the came and went as they pleased, I had shed so many, I didn't realize it anymore.

I noticed Miroku enter my room again and sit on my bed facing me. He said somthing, probabley the same thing he said everytime he came in. It was like this everyday. Every once in a while Miroku would come in, try to talk to me and then send Sango in. I didn't even realize they were there half the time and I sure as hell didn't pay attention to what they were saying. Sometimes they'd even send Shippou in with food trying to get me to eat. I would just stare blankly at the wall across from me.

I could sense Inuyasha nearby a few times, just standing outside my door. I could sense his uncomfortableness and fear before he would turn back and walk down the hallway again. I wanted him to come in, just once. To just hold me, I really needed him. But he would never come in, but everyone else would. And I would just sit there, staring at the wall, longing for Inuyasha, for Tidus...and of course for Kouga.

I cried myself to sleep again that night.

I awoke to screaming as Miroku burst into my room. I didn't turn my head to aknowledge him, I just listened, waiting for him to talk.

"Leigha, Leigha you must come. ...Inuyasha...he needs...you...help..." he panted, out of breath. I jumped up and followed him to the medic wing.

I spotted Inuyasha lying toward the back of the wing on a bed surrounded by skimply clad nurses.

I ran to him, dropping by his side and pushed the black hair out of his eyes.

"He was attacked by a posionos spider demon, we killed the demon, but Inuyasha has been in a coma ever since he was bitten," Sango whispered.

I leaned against a nearby wall, droping my head and letting tears fall down my face.

'Not again...please not again,' I thought to myself.

"Please do something Leigha," Shippou cried.

"I can't," I whispered.

"Look Leigha, you can save him. We are all sick and tired of you lately. There was nothing you could have done to save Kouga. It was not your fault that he died...there was nothing you could do...but you can save Inuyasha...if you just stop feeling bad for yourself and help the man you love, you can save him Leigha...just fucking try!" Miroku yelled shaking me out of my depression.

His eyes burned deep into my soul as I pushed him away and walked to Inuyasha's side. I brushed a tear out of my vision and placed my hands on his chest and his face. I closed my eyes, going into a deep meditation. It felt as though our bodies merged, I was searching through Inuyasha's body until I found a strange deep purple miasma deep inside his veins. I pushed my energy toward the miasma and it cleared instantly. When I opened my eyes I saw Inuyasha slowly come to before collapsing.

When I awoke Shippou was shaking me.

"Wake up Leigha, please hurry," Shippou screamed as he shook me. I heard the faint noise of metal against metal as I slowly opened my eyes.

I gave Shippou a questioning look.

"The South are here," he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Totousai and Myouga, we need yoour help," he said pulling her arm.

I jumped up and grabbed Shippou running outside. Sango was already out, and Shippou ran to her side. Miroku was using the wind tunnel and various sutras to keep Myouga at bay. Inuyasha was using the wind scar of Totousai, but to no effect. My hands started to glow and I raised them toward Myouga. A beam of yellow light shot out from my palm and hit him square in the face. It was enough to give Miroku enough time to suck him in. Then we went to work on Totousai. Inuyasha was fighting his hardest. Miroku attacked Totousai and was quickly knocked out. It was down to me and Inuyasha, Totousai started closing in on me fast. Inuyasha went after him from behind, trying to sace me. But he couldn't stop him in time. Just as Totousai was about to knock me a couple hundred yards away, a familiar blue mist appeared around my, blocking the attack from harming me. Totousai's confusion gave Inuyasha a chance to attack from behind and kill him. Once Inuyasha had retrieved the 3rd piece of the moonstone, the strange blue mist took shape and we instantly realized what it was.


	12. An unexpected visit

"Kouga?" I whispered as the blue mist took his shape.

Kouga nodded, touching his hand ever so lightly to my cheek.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said from behind me, and I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"We watch things...from the Farplane, we see everything. We get one last visit to earth before returning to out eternal rest forever." he answered.

"Thank you Kouga..." I started.

"It isn't your fault Leigha," he started.

I dropped my head

"You couldn't save me...I don't blame you," he finnished.

"I'm sorry...you died protecting me," I said.

"And I would have done it again. So would he," Kouga said.

"He?" I asked.

"Tidus," Kouga replied.

"What about Tidus!" I demanded.

"You do not know?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He died to protect you Leigha. He left to Tokyo to keep you safe. He was fighting his inner demons...as well as those after him. You see Leigha...he was the modern day protector of the Shikon no Tama...a spawn from the Moonstone. Demons everywhere came to attack him for it...he needed to keep you safe from Naraku and Sesshoumaru." he told me.

"But..." I started.

"It was his final wish...he was a hero, well respected and honorable...he was granted one final wish...he could have anything...anything except living in his own time once again...so he chose to come back here...to live in this time. I guess fate meant you to be together...because the Fayth chose to bring you here...to him." Kouga said.

I hung my head once again.

"It is my time to go Leigha...but know I do not blame you...and I love you...and so does Tidus...never forget us Leigha...always keep us in your heart...forever. Good bye my love," Kouga said as he faded away.

"Good bye...beloved protector," I whispered as he continued to fade.

I watched the last traces of Kouga fade away as I turned and ran. I just needed to be away, far away. I ran back to the hotsprings, rushing out to the center. When I stopped running the water was nearly up to my chest. I looked around at the clear water around me and the smooth rocks below my feet. I fought back the tears forming in my eyes as I pushed away the urge to drown myself right then and there. I walked a little further after sighting a cave near the far end of the spring, WHen I reached it I walked in to find the water was barely to my ankles, I sat near the wall and let the tears fall to the water below me.

A/N: Please review if you want more.


End file.
